1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electronic device with a touch screen and the electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an electronic device with a touch screen and the electronic device thereof capable of controlling the electronic device according to a sequence of touch inputs detected on the touch screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the touch sensing technology develops rapidly. Many consumer electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, notebooks, tablets possess built-in touch sensing functions. In other words, a display panel originally with only displaying function is replaced by a touch screen, which is capable of performing both display and touch sensing functions. A touch screen can be considered as an interface where both input and output operations can be integrated, which is more powerful than most of traditional user interfaces of the electronic devices.
A touch screen may be equipped with various types of touch input functions, e.g. a user may move a finger on the touch screen to simulate mouse operation, or an on-screen keyboard or handwriting board may be displayed as an input interface. The touch screen should be sensitive to each gesture of touch input in order to perform correct operations, but in some cases, an electronic device not in use should be kept from a mistouch. For example, a mobile device may be put in a pocket and is not in use. In such a condition, screen lock may be applied to avoid a mistouch. In general, the touch input function is locked after a predefined period of time that the touch screen does not receive any touch inputs. When the user wants to unlock this device, the screen may show indication that the user should follow up. This indication may be a password, or a graphic user interface (GUI) specifying a target position and movement on which the touch input should be performed. Sometimes, this indication may not be ergonomic. For example, for a larger mobile device, the user may not easily input the password or perform the required touch input indication if only one hand is available. Besides, in some cases, people may want to unlock the device without looking at it for convenience. Such operation is not feasible when using the conventional unlocking methods.
Thus, there is a need for providing an unlocking method capable of unlocking an electronic device with ergonomics, which allows the user to unlock the electronic device more easily. Moreover, the gestures for screen unlocking should be applied for any other functions of the electronic device as well.